sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гомеопатия 1
thumb|Гомеопатический препарат из [[ядовитого растения Сумах]] Гомеопа́тия (от — «подобный» и — «болезнь») — вид альтернативной медицины, предполагающий использование сильно разведённых препаратов, |volume=54 |issue=6 |pages=577–82 |year=2002 |pmid=12492603 |pmc=1874503 |doi=10.1046/j.1365-2125.2002.01699.x}}}} которые, предположительно, вызывают у здоровых людей симптомы, подобные симптомам болезни пациента. Концепция лечения по псевдонаучному принципу «подобное подобным» ( ) противопоставляется гомеопатами принципам рациональной фармакотерапии. Основоположник и автор термина — немецкий врач Христиан Фридрих Самуэль Ганеман. }} Теоретическое обоснование гомеопатического принципа не соответствует научным представлениям о функционировании здорового и больного организма, а осуществлённые клинические испытания гомеопатических препаратов не выявили различий между гомеопатическим лекарством и плацебо . Это означает, что любые положительные ощущения после лечения гомеопатией объясняются эффектом плацебо и естественным выздоровлением после болезни. Тривиальные вычисления показывают, что в препаратах с разведениями 12C и выше вероятность наличия хотя бы одной молекулы действующего вещества близка к нулю. }} По этим причинам научное сообщество расценивает гомеопатию как псевдонаукуВоронов А. РАН не принимает гомеопатию за лекарство // Коммерсантъ, 05.02.2017, шарлатанство или мошенничество. «Гомеопатия в первый период деятельности Ганемана представляет собой плод заблуждений, свойственных всем медицинским системам того времени… Гомеопатия во второй период деятельности Ганемана — заблуждения плюс мистика плюс фантастика плюс бредовые представления больной психики. Современная гомеотерапия — знахарство плюс шарлатанство» ( ).}} Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ) предостерегает от гомеопатического лечения инфекционных и любых других серьёзных заболеваний. Как отмечают эксперты организации, «использование гомеопатии не имеет доказательной базы, а в тех случаях, когда применяется в качестве альтернативы основному лечению, оно несёт реальную угрозу здоровью и жизни людей». Большое число профессиональных медицинских и общенаучных организаций открыто выражают негативное отношение к гомеопатии по причине отсутствия доказательств её эффективности . Среди государственных организаций отрицательные выводы об эффективности гомеопатии были сделаны комитетом по науке и технологии британского Парламента, Федеральной торговой комиссией США, Национальным советом по здоровью и медицинским исследованиям Австралии и другими . В 2017 году Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме РАН выпустила меморандум, который признаёт гомеопатию лженаукой. В меморандуме изложены рекомендации, направленные на исключение гомеопатии из системы российского здравоохранения. В рамках меморандума комиссия предложила Министерству здравоохранения РФ исключить медицинское употребление гомеопатии в муниципальных и государственных лечебных учреждениях, а также рекомендовала аптекам не продавать гомеопатические и лекарственные препараты совместно . Документ вызвал оживленную дискуссию среди научного-медицинского сообщества и общественности России. Гомеопатические разведения и концентрации [[Файл:LedumPalustre15CH.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Гомеопатический препарат с разведением «'15C'». При таком разведении препарат не содержит ни одной молекулы исходного вещества.]] Процесс разбавления, уменьшения концентрации исходного вещества в гомеопатии именуется «потенцированием» или «динамизацией». Такое название подчёркивает, что согласно вере Ганемана разведение, сопровождающееся встряхиванием (или растиранием для нерастворимых веществ, таких, как кварц или раковины устриц) активирует «витальную энергию» разводимого вещества и усиливает («потенцирует») его целебные свойства. В гомеопатии применяются «десятичные» (1:10) и «сотенные» (1:100) разведения, обозначаемые римской цифрой X (или буквой D) и римской цифрой C, соответственно. Эти разведения повторяются многократно, число повторений при этом обозначается цифрой перед символом разведения. Например, повторённое три раза десятичное разведение (1:1000) обозначается «3D», а повторённое двенадцать раз «сотенное» (1:1024) — «12С». Иногда применяют разведения 1:50000, обозначаемые «LM». Русский изобретатель Семён Николаевич Корсаков — не следует путать его со знаменитым психиатром С. С. Корсаковым — предложил для «сотенных» разведений выливать исходный раствор из сосуда и вновь наполнять его нейтральным растворителем. Предполагается, что на стенках сосуда при этом остаётся приблизительно одна сотая от исходного объёма. Такие разведения обозначаются добавлением буквы «К», например, «12СК». Большинство препаратов сегодня представлены разведениями от 3X до 30X, но встречаются и бóльшие разведения.Основы гомеопатической фармации: Учебник для студентов фармацевтических специальностей вузов / А. И. Тихонов, С. А. Тихонова, Т. Г. Ярных, В. А. Соболева и др.; Под ред. А. И. Тихонова.- Х.: Издательствово НФАУ; Золотые страницы, 2002.-574 с.: ил. Разведение 1 моля «чистого» препарата до концентрации 1 : 6,022 (по классификации гомеопатов 11,89С или 23,78D — округления степеней до сотых долей) будет содержать только одну молекулу исходного вещества. Таким образом, вероятность того, что 1 моль разведения 13C содержит хотя бы одну молекулу исходного вещества, равна 1 %, для 14С 0,01 % и т. д., вероятность того, что эта молекула содержится в одной дозе препарата, — соответственно, ещё меньше. Разведения с индексом 40С приблизительно соответствуют 1 молекуле на всю наблюдаемую Вселенную, а с индексом 200С (Анаферон, Оциллококцинум) 1 молекуле на, соответственно, 10320 Вселенных. Практически можно считать, что разведения с «гомеопатическим индексом» 12С и выше не могут оказывать никакого физического влияния, однако некоторые гомеопаты считают, что действие препарата при высоких разведениях даже усиливается, объясняя это тем, что «вода обладает памятью», осуществляющей передачу биологической информации. Проблему составляет также то, что при больших разведениях количество примесей в гомеопатическом лекарстве неизбежно окажется больше, чем действующего вещества. Это связано с тем, что: * в веществе, на котором готовят разведения (вода, сахар), всегда есть примеси; * водные растворы выщелачивают стекло пробирки, а сахар при перетирании захватывает частички ступки, и сам претерпевает химические превращения; * во время любого разведения в раствор могут попадать частички пыли, состав которых практически непредсказуем; * никак не объясняется механизм «забывания» водой информации, содержащейся в ней до гомеопатических манипуляций. Таким образом, даже если допустить наличие у вещества памяти, непонятно, почему вещество должно помнить именно то, что в него добавили на первых стадиях изготовления препарата. Частицы загрязнений, очевидно, должны оказывать большее влияние на гипотетическую структуру воды или сахара, чем то вещество, от которого не осталось ни одной молекулы. Также гипотеза «памяти воды» никак не объясняет механизм передачи «памяти» сахару и прочим балластным веществам, из которых состоят гомеопатические таблетки. Так же, если гомеопатические принципы верны, разведение должно усиливать не только положительные действия активного вещества и примесей, но и отрицательные (побочные эффекты). Например, использование в гомеопатии кофеина как снотворного должно приводить к развитию тромбоза IQ|author=Sci-One TV|date=2016-09-07|accessdate=2016-09-22}}. Поскольку гомеопатические средства не вызывают появления у пациентов огромного количества побочных эффектов согласно множеству неизбежных примесей (практически вся таблица Менделеева в следовых количествах присутствует в растворителях), то это указывает на несостоятельность принципов гомеопатии. История гомеопатии Истоки гомеопатии и основные идеи Ганемана Гомеопаты утверждают, что, возможно, гомеопатия возникла около 400 г. до н. э., когда Гиппократ прописывал небольшие дозы корня мандрагоры для лечения «мании», считая, что в больших дозах сам корень производит «манию» . В 16-м веке, Парацельс утверждал, что малые дозы «того, что делает человека больным, излечивает его» . Название «Гомеопатия» было предложено Самуэлем Ганеманом (1755—1843) в конце 1807 году . Основные идеи гомеопатии появились у Ганемана когда он переводил медицинский трактат шотландского врача и химика Уильям Каллен на немецкий язык. Ганеман скептически отнесся к идее Каллена использовать хинное дерево для лечения малярии и решил проверить на себе, что будет происходить при приеме внутрь коры хинного дерева. В итоге он испытывал жар, дрожь и боли в суставах: симптомы, аналогичные симптомам самой малярии. Исходя из этого, Ганеман пришел к выводу, что все эффективные препараты у здоровых людей вызывают симптомы подобных симптомам болезней, которые они лечат, в соответствии с «законом подобия», которые был предложен врачами древности . Однако, позже Оливер Уэнделл Холмсу не удалось воспроизвести симптомы Ганеман после употребления коры хинного дерева as reprinted in . Последующая научные исследования показали, что кора хинного дерева вылечивает малярию, поскольку содержит хинин, который убивает малярийного плазмодия, то есть механизм действия коры хинного дерева на малярию не имеет никакого отношения к идеям Ганемана . Ганеман начал испытывать какие эффекты производят различные вещества при употреблении внутрь. Позже эта процедура получила название «гомеопатический прувинг». Поскольку Ганеман считал, что большие дозы лекарств, которые вызывают симптомы сходные с симптомами болезни, способны только усилить болезнь, то он разработал технику изготовления сильно разведённых препаратов, которые, как он считал, сохраняют лечебные свойства и не вызывают негативные эффекты. Он считал, что процесс сильного разведения вызывает и усиливает «лекарственную силу необработанных субстанций» Миазмы Ганеман ввел понятие «миазмов», как «инфекционных причин» лежащих в основе хронических заболеваний . Ганеман связывал каждый миазм с конкретными заболеваниями, и считал, что первоначальное воздействие миазмов вызывает местные симптомы. Если, однако, эти симптомы были подавлены с помощью лекарств, то это являлось причиной того, что миазм проникал глубже и проявлялся в виде заболеваний внутренних органов . Согласно гипотезе Ганемана в основе всех болезней прямо или опосредованно лежат три миазма: псора, сифилис и гонорейный миазм (sycosis). Наиболее важной из всех трех Ганеман считал псору и утверждал, что такие заболевания как эпилепсия, рак, желтуха, глухота и катаракта могут быть следствием подавления чесотки. Принципы Геринга В XIX веке ученик Ганемана Константин Геринг, обобщив изложенные в трудах учителя закономерности и, возможно, собственные наблюдения, сформулировал критерии, на основании которых, как считают гомеопаты, с высокой достоверностью можно судить о правильности лечебных мероприятий. В гомеопатической литературе они стали известны как принципы (или законы) Геринга. Согласно этим принципам, в процессе выздоровления патологические очаги болезни и соответствующая им симптоматика должны смещаться''Кёлер Г.'' Гомеопатия: Пер. с нем. — 2-е изд., переработанное и дополненное. — М.: Медицина, 2000. — 608 с.: ил.: # от жизненно более важных органов и систем к менее важным; # от более глубоких органов к более поверхностно расположенным; # от верхних частей человеческого тела к нижним; # от более свежих к более старым (принцип «обратного кино») Реперториум Кента В конце XIX века развил философию гомеопатии в книгах «Лекции по философии гомеопатии» и «Лекции по гомеопатической медицине». Кент также составил справочник симптомов «Реперториум», в который вошли 64000 симптомов, с указанием степени выраженности каждого симптома для отдельных гомеопатических препаратов. «Реперториум» предназначался для подбора препаратов в зависимости от симптомов болезни у пациента. История гомеопатии в России thumb|250px|[[Гомеопатия, взирающая на ужасы Аллопатии. А. Е. Бейдеман, 1857]] Одними из первых врачей-гомеопатов в Российской империи были Шеринг ( ) в Санкт-Петербурге, Штегеман ( , ? — 1835) в Лифляндии и Бижель ( , 1769 — ?) в ПольшеKotok, A. 1.2.1 Homeopathy in Russia: its first steps // The history of homeopathy in the Russian Empire until World War I, as compared with other European countries and the USA: similarities and discrepancies / Онлайн-версия PhD тезиса Боянус К. К.. История гомеопатии в России. — М.: Типография В. В. Давыдова, 1882.. Шеринг узнал о гомеопатии от доктора Адама, который познакомился с Ганеманом в 1823 году и на следующий год приехал в Петербург из Германии. Бижель, будучи лейб-медиком при дворе великого князя Константина Павловича, в 1822 году посетил Дрезден и там был свидетелем жарких дискуссий между сторонниками и противниками Ганемана. Приобретя и изучив «Органон», он стал использовать гомеопатию в своей повседневной практике. В 1825—1847 годах Бижель написал ряд трудов, за один из которых — «Экзамен теории и практики по методу лечения доктора Ганемана» (Лион, 1832)Боянус пишет, что труд Бижеля «''Examen théoretique et pratique de la méthode curative du D-r Hahnemann''» был опубликован в 1827 году. См. «История гомеопатии в России» — был награждён орденом почётного Легиона. Первые попытки внедрения гомеопатии в систему государственной медицины были предприняты в 1831 году графом Н. С. Мордвиновым, после того как тот узнал о случаях успешного применения гомеопатии при лечении холеры''Kotok, A.'' 1.2.2 The Cholera years // The history of homeopathy in the Russian Empire until World War I… — Русская версия. Стараниями Н. С. Мордвинова и других сторонников нового метода из числа дворянской верхушки, в 1833 году в России, при запрещении гомеопатии в правительственных и общественных больницах, частная гомеопатическая практика была официально разрешена и были учреждены первые специальные гомеопатические аптеки. С этого момента началось стремительное развитие российской гомеопатии: в короткие сроки подготавливаются переводы важнейших трудов по гомеопатии, в Санкт-Петербурге организуется издание ежемесячного журнала «Гомеопатическое лечение», появляются первые гомеопатические аптеки. К 1868 году профессия врача-гомеопата в России достигает значительной автономии в связи с учреждением Общества врачей, занимающихся гомеопатическим лечением. А. В. Луначарский отнял у гомеопатов Центральный дом в Ленинграде и отдал его рентгенологам[[Луначарский, Анатолий Васильевич|''Луначарский А. В.]] «Вестник Коммунистической академии», 1930, № 37/38, стр. 40—80. На основании фактов грубейшего нарушения порядка обследования и лечения больных врачами-гомеопатами Н. М. Вавиловой и А. Ф. Александровым, отмеченных Министерством здравоохранения СССРПриказ Министра здравоохранения СССР № 213 от 20 марта 1968 г. в 1968 году, министр здравоохранения СССР Б. Петровский издал приказ, запрещающий преподавать гомеопатию, издавать гомеопатическую литературу, использовать гомеопатические препараты. Этим приказом были также отменены все ранее изданные документы, регламентирующие работу врачей-гомеопатов, работу гомеопатических учреждений и применение в медицинской практике гомеопатических средствПриказ Министра здравоохранения СССР № 610 от 7 августа 1968 г. «Об усилении контроля за работой и регламентацией дальнейшей деятельности врачей-гомеопатов и применением в лечебной практике гомеопатических лекарственных средств». В 1995 году первый заместитель министра Министерства здравоохранения и медицинской промышленности РФ А. Д. Царегородцев издал приказ № 335 от 29.11.1995 «Об использовании метода гомеопатии в практическом здравоохранении», которым давалось разрешение на использование метода гомеопатии в здравоохранении РФ и вводилась нормативная документация, регламентирующую «деятельность врача, использующего метод гомеопатии». Целью приказа было объявлено «дальнейшее совершенствования исследования метода гомеопатии в Российской Федерации». Приказ, тем не менее, не вносил изменения в номенклатуру медицинских специальностей. Согласно приказу, «врач, использующий гомеопатический метод», — это специалист с высшим медицинским образованием по специальности «лечебное дело», «педиатрия» или «стоматология», прошедший обучение в области гомеопатии и имеющий соответствующее удостоверение государственного образцаПриказ Минздравмедпрома РФ от 29.11.1995 № 335 «Об использовании метода гомеопатии в практическом здравоохранении». К концу 2000 годов позиция Минздрава по отношению к гомеопатии сменилась на более сдержанную. Были ликвидированы «Координационный совет по гомеопатии» и «Федеральный научный клинико-экспериментальный центр традиционных методов диагностики и лечения», в составе которого функционировал «Институт натуротерапии и гомеопатии». Официальный статус гомеопатии по-прежнему остается недостаточно определенным: так, гомеопатия отсутствует в Номенклатуре медицинских специальностей, в Общероссийском классификаторе занятий применение гомеопатических методов отнесено к обязанностям среднего медицинского персонала, в Государственном реестре профессий рабочих и должностей служащих профессия «гомеопат» не значится. По оценкам некоторых исследователей, в настоящий момент Минздрав РФ занимает индифферентную позицию по вопросам развития гомеопатического метода и включения его в процессы модернизации российского здравоохраненияСадыков Р. А.'' Особенности социального положения и профессионализации врачей альтернативной медицины (на примере врачей-гомеопатов) // Дисс. на соискание уч. ст. канд. социологических наук, Москва, 2013.. Однако 26.10.2015 был принят Приказ Минздрава России № 751н «Об утверждении правил изготовления и отпуска лекарственных препаратов для медицинского применения аптечными организациями, индивидуальными предпринимателями, имеющими лицензию на фармацевтическую деятельность»Приказ Минздрава России от 26.10.2015 N 751н «Об утверждении правил изготовления и отпуска лекарственных препаратов для медицинского применения аптечными организациями, индивидуальными предпринимателями, имеющими лицензию на фармацевтическую деятельность», в котором особое внимание уделено именно гомеопатии. В 2015 году в связи с публикацией статьи И. Г. Краснопольской о лечении злокачественных опухолей методами гомеопатии 25 российских медицинских журналистов обратились с открытым письмом к главному редактору «Российской газеты» с просьбой удалить эту статью с сайта газеты. Авторы открытого письма указывают на ряд неточностей, допущенных в статье: «Операция по удалению опухоли преподносится как „калечащая“ и „уродующая“, а гомеопатическое вмешательство оценивается как безопасная и эффективная альтернатива. Поверив ложным заявлениям об эффективности альтернативного метода, больной в каких-то случаях может даже отказаться от средств официальной медицины»Открытое письмо медицинских журналистов главному редактору «Российской газеты» В. А. Фронину в связи с публикацией статьи «Швейцария нам указ?» // Троицкий вариант — Наука. 03.11.2015. № 191. С.4 копия. В 2016 году Национальный совет по гомеопатии подал в суд на издание Вокруг света«Национальный совет по гомеопатии» подал в суд на журнал «Вокруг света» // Meduza, 23.10.2016, опубликовавшее статью научного журналиста Аси Казанцевой «Растворённая магия» с вышеизложенными фактами о том, что передозировки гомеопатическими псевдолекарствами не оказывают никакого эффекта на здоровье человека, потребовав опровержения и публикации своей статьи с пропагандой гомеопатии как серьёзного метода лечения, и проиграл дело — суд отклонил его требования в полном объёмеРоссийские гомеопаты проиграли суд журналу «Вокруг света»Карточка дела в арбитражном суде. Виды гомеопатии Классическая гомеопатия Основная масса гомеопатов отрицает возможность промышленного производства гомеопатических препаратов и нередко предпочитают самостоятельно готовить лекарства. В некоторых случаях они прибегают к услугам гомеопатических аптек, в которых препараты готовят по рецепту врача. Гомеопатия сверхвысоких разведений Существует ряд школ, предполагающих, что сверхвысокие разведения (200С и др.) могут оказывать чрезвычайно сильное действие. Некоторые производители препаратов также используют сверхвысокие, «нематериальные» разведения, но уже без акцента на сверхэффективность. Фито-гомеопатия Некоторые фирмы рассматривают гомеопатию как вариант фитотерапии. В их препаратах сочетаются относительно высокие концентрации отдельных ингредиентов с гомеопатическими разведениями других веществ. Гомотоксикология Одной из фирм, использующих концепцию гомотоксикологии, является фирма «Хеель». В их препаратах существенное место занимают субстанции, полученные из инфицированных органов и выделений. В какой-то мере такой подход напоминает методики вакцинации. Гомеопатия и медицина Некоторые современные гомеопаты по-прежнему считают общепринятую, «ортодоксальную» медицину аллопатией, хотя это утверждение спорно, так как на самом деле можно сказать, что современная медицина в какой-то степени включила в себя элементы обеих средневековых концепций. Например, идея вакцинации похожа на принцип «подобия». В то же время, многие гомеопаты не считают, что вакцинация близка к гомеопатии, полагая её весьма опасной процедурой, отдалённые последствия которой вызывают многие серьёзные заболевания . Научная же медицина развивается по пути выяснения и устранения причин заболевания и отходит от философских рецептов «лечить подобным» или «лечить противоположным» в сторону доказательной медицины. Место гомеопатии в системе медицинской помощи: история и современность Роль гомеопатического метода терапии существенно изменялась. После разработки и некоторой модификации Ганеманом идейных принципов метода, он приобрёл большую популярность, прежде всего благодаря невысокой стоимости гомеопатических лекарственных средств. Так как концепция гомеопатии, развитая впоследствии Ганеманом, зародилась в средневековой медицине, когда знаний о происхождении болезней (см. Этиология) было недостаточно, гомеопатия вобрала в себя элементы различных алхимических процедур и философских воззрений. В настоящее время, в общепринятой медицине большинства стран, концепция гомеопатии почти не используется (важные исключения — Индия, Пакистан и Мексика) , и является скорее комплементарной медициной. Несмотря на определённые практические успехи гомеопатии, она в настоящее время переживает серьёзный кризис. Это вызвано, во-первых, тем, что большинство рациональных элементов гомеопатии естественным образом стали частью современной медицины. Во-вторых, значительная часть результативных эффектов от применения методов гомеопатии (не признаваемых официальной медициной), может быть объяснена эффектом плацебо и неосознанным внушением со стороны обычно очень внимательного к пациенту врача-гомеопата. Не способствует развитию гомеопатии и постоянная «война» внутри идеологии — сторонники «высоких разведений» совершенно не находят общего языка с адептами низких и средних разведений; адепты «монотерапии» не согласны с возможностью приёма нескольких дополняющих средств («полипрагмазии»)Goldacre B. Benefits and risks of homoeopathy. Lancet. 2007 Nov 17;370(9600):1672-3.. Кроме того, идеологию гомеопатии взяли на вооружение и многочисленные шарлатаны от медицины, понимающие, что психотерапевтического эффекта от «гонимой», «оппозиционной» гомеопатии в сочетании с индивидуальным внушением часто вполне достаточно для излечения, или хотя бы для временной кажущейся компенсации множества проблем здоровья. Однако, у таких шарлатанов есть и «оправдание» — «ортодоксальный», но невнимательный врач нередко может нанести больше вреда больному — например, назначая неоправданную фармакотерапию малоисследованными модными лекарственными препаратами, или неоправданное оперативное вмешательство — чем шарлатан своим чисто психологическим эффектом «лечения». Известны случаи, когда совершенно «законные», фармакопейные лекарственные препараты были сняты с производства, или ограничены в использовании спустя десятки лет активного применения — из-за неверно определённого соотношения «польза-вред» при их разработке (белый мышьяк, кокаин, талидомид и т. д.). Современным средством для проверки всех утверждений ортодоксальной и классической, народной и нетрадиционной медицины является доказательная медицина. Однако, большое число существующих клинических испытаний по гомеопатическим препаратам проводятся не в соответствии с международными стандартами доказательной медицины. При этом чем менее доказательны исследования, тем выше вероятность подтверждения эффективности гомеопатического средства и наоборот — чем выверенней испытание, тем менее вероятно, что эффект превзойдет плацебо. Доказательная медицина и исследования эффективности гомеопатии Систематические обзоры и мета-анализы Эффективность гомеопатии стали подвергать сомнению в последние годы в связи с получением результатов ряда обзоров и клинических исследований. На сайте Национального центра комплементарной и альтернативной медицины Национального института здоровья США можно прочесть, что «результаты отдельных контролируемых исследований по гомеопатии противоречивы… Трудно или невозможно привести доказательства эффективности гомеопатии при каком бы то ни было заболевании». Сведения о многоцентровых плацебо-контролируемых исследованиях в области гомеопатии весьма ограничены, и требуют дополнительной проверки |volume =157 |issue =8 |pages =224–9 |year =2005 |pmid =16113167 }}. Необходимым инструментом обобщения доказательств терапевтической эффективности являются мета-анализы, которые включают в себя статистическую обработку результатов нескольких рандомизированных клинических исследований и систематических обзоров публикаций | volume = 6 | issue = 7 | pages = e1000100 | year = 2009 | pmid = 19621070 | pmc = 2707010 | doi = 10.1371/journal.pmed.1000100 }}. Ранние систематические обзоры и мета-анализы по сравнению эффективности гомеопатических препаратов с плацебо чаще давали положительные результаты, но в целом оказались неубедительными . В частности, в трех таких крупных мета-анализах было сделано замечание, что нельзя сделать однозначного вывода об эффективности гомеопатии по причинам методологических недостатков в первичных исследованиях и трудностями за контролем объективности авторов первичных исследований |volume=56 |issue=1 |pages=27–33 |year=2000 |doi=10.1007/s002280050716|pmid=10853874}} . Положительный вывод об эффективности гомеопатии, полученный в одном из самых известных ранних мета-анализов, опубликованном в журнале «The Lancet» в 1997 году, позже был опровергнут самими же авторами |volume=52 |issue=7 |pages=631–6 |year=1999 |pmid=10391656 |doi=10.1016/S0895-4356(99)00048-7}} цит. по Приложение № 5. Некоторые исследования гомеопатии, содержащие ошибки Меморандума № 2. «О лженаучности гомеопатии»: …признаки необъективности анализируемых исследованиях ослабляют выводы нашего первоначального анализа. С момента завершения в 1995 году отбора работ для нашего обзора, было опубликовано значительное число новых клинических исследований гомеопатии. Тот факт, что многие из этих новых качественных исследований…дали негативные результаты, а также обновленная версия нашего обзора, в части… классической или индивидуализированной гомеопатии, судя по всему, подтверждают вывод о том, что более качественные исследования дают более скептические результаты. По-видимому, что наш исходный метаанализ, как минимум, преувеличил воздействие гомеопатического лечения В 2002 году систематический обзор имеющихся систематических обзоров подтвердили, что более качественные испытания, как правило, имеют менее положительные результаты, и не обнаруживают никаких убедительных доказательств того, что любой гомеопатический препарат оказывает клинические эффекты, отличные от плацебо. Авторы мета-анализа, опубликованного 27 августа 2005 г. в журнале «The Lancet», сделали вывод о том, что клиническая польза приёма гомеопатических препаратов обусловлена эффектом плацебо . Группа исследователей из Швейцарии и Великобритании провела поиск в 19 электронных базах данных рандомизированных плацебо-контролируемых исследований применения гомеопатических препаратов, опубликованных с 1995 по 2003 г. Было выявлено 110 таких исследований, с которыми сопоставлено 110 испытаний аллопатических лекарственных средств из базы данных Кокрановского сотрудничестваКокрановское Сотрудничество, Кокрановское Сотрудничество (homepage), en:Cochrane Library, Cochrane Controlled Trials Register, отобранных согласно заболеваниям, при которых применялись препараты, и критериям оценки результатов лечения. В каждом из исследований, методологическое качество которых было тщательно оценено, в среднем участвовали 65 пациентов с различными патологиями: от ОРЗ до заболеваний хирургического профиля. Среди исследований гомеопатических препаратов только в 16 % случаев применялась классическая гомеопатия. Исследования в обеих группах были близки по методологическому качеству, при этом в 19 % исследований применения гомеопатических и 8 % — аллопатических препаратов качество было очень высоким. Результаты большинства из них были позитивными, причём эффект лечения был выше в менее крупных исследованиях, качество которых было ниже. Однако при анализе только крупных исследований высокого качества (с адекватными рандомизацией, маскированием и анализом результатов) не было выявлено существенных отличий между эффектами гомеопатических препаратов и плацебо (8 исследований), тогда как в исследованиях аллопатических препаратов (6 исследований) показан значительный эффектСм. статьи в журнале The Lancet, Volume 366, Issue 9487, 27 August 2005-2 September 2005: • Pages 691—692, Homoeopathy and «the growth of truth», Jan P Vandenbrouckea • Pages 705—706, Critics slam draft WHO report on homoeopathy, Michael McCarthy • Pages 726—732, Are the clinical effects of homoeopathy placebo effects? Comparative study of placebo-controlled trials of homoeopathy and allopathy Aijing Shang, Karin Huwiler-Müntener, Linda Nartey, Peter Jüni, Stephan Dörig, Jonathan A. C. Sterne, Daniel Pewsner, Matthias Egger. Department of Social and Preventive Medicine, University of Berne, Berne, Switzerland. При обсуждении положительных результатов испытаний гомеопатических препаратов некоторые исследователи обращают внимание на их эффективность в отношении животных, однако, в настоящее время нет сведений об исследованиях в области ветеринарной гомеопатии, удовлетворяющих требованиям доказательной медицины. Результаты подобных испытаний в ветеринарии спорны в том числе и потому, что эффект от применения действующих препаратов или плацебо на животных оценивают их владельцы. Управление контроля качества продуктов и лекарств (США) не одобрило применение гомеопатических препаратов в ветеринарной практике. Позиция научных организаций В 2013 и в 2015 годах Американская академия клинической токсикологии ( ) и Американский колледж клинической токсикологии ( ) опубликовали рекомендацию не использовать гомеопатию для лечения и профилактики заболеваний и отмечали, что нет доказательств эффективности гомеопатического лечения и что более того, оно может нести вред, например, задерживая начало конвенционального леченияAmerican College of Medical Toxicology and The American Academy of Clinical Toxicology Five Things Physicians and Patients Should Question // , September 26, 2013 (1-5) and March 26, 2015 (6-10). В феврале 2017 Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме Российской академии наук выпустила меморандум, который признаёт гомеопатию лженаукой. В меморандуме изложены рекомендации, направленные на исключение гомеопатии из системы российского здравоохранения. В рамках меморандума комиссия предложила Министерству здравоохранения РФ исключить медицинское употребление гомеопатии в муниципальных и государственных лечебных учреждениях, а также рекомендовала аптекам не продавать гомеопатические и лекарственные препараты совместно . Выводы государственных структур Комитет по науке и технологии британского Парламента в феврале 2010 года издал 275-страничный документ о проверке доказательной базы гомеопатии. Согласно выводам Комитета, государственная медицинская страховка не должна покрывать гомеопатическое лечение, потому что «систематическая оценка и мета-анализ окончательно демонстрируют, что гомеопатические продукты работают не лучше плацебо». Комитет также указал Агентству по контролю за лекарствами и здравоохранением, что не стоит лицензировать гомеопатические препараты, поскольку это создаёт у публики иллюзию, будто ей предлагают действительно актуальные лекарственные средства. Среди выводов документа содержатся также оценки базовых принципов гомеопатии. Согласно этим выводам, принцип «лечения подобного подобным» не имеет теоретического основания и не способен обеспечить обоснованный режим терапевтического применения гомеопатических продуктов, а идея о том, что при сверхсильном разведении сохраняются следы растворённых веществ, с научной точки зрения несостоятельна. В 2014 году Национальный совет по здоровью и медицинским исследованиям Австралии сделал заключение о неэффективности гомеопатического подхода к лечению болезнейГомеопатические препараты ничем не отличаются от «лекарств-пустышек»Гомеопатические средства: НЕэффективность доказанаВ АВСТРАЛИИ МОГУТ ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ ОТ ГОМЕОПАТИИHomeopathy Review . В 2016 году Федеральная торговая комиссия США (FTC) обязала производителей гомеопатических препаратов информировать потребителей о том, что гомеопатия основана на теориях XVIII века, а сами препараты не проходят необходимые клинические испытания и не одобрены медицинскими экспертами. FTC опубликовала 24-страничный доклад, в котором изложила позиции гомеопатов, тех, кто настроен по отношению к гомеопатии скептически, и тех, кому доводилось её употреблять. Специалисты организации пришли к выводу, что нет никаких оснований не подвергать рекламные обещания производителей гомеопатии такому же контролю, как и рекламу лекарств. Информация на упаковках, по мнению специалистов, предстает в искаженном виде. Чтобы внести ясность, теперь производители должны будут указывать, что их продукт не тестировался и изготовлен в соответствии с принципами, не имеющими доказательной базы . Безопасность гомеопатического метода thumb|left|300px|Демонстрация приготовления «гомеопатического пива» в [[2014 году в Будапеште]] Гомеопатические препараты не содержат значимых количеств какого-либо действующего вещества, а представляют собой, в основном, нейтральные воду, этанол или сахар. В соответствии с числом Авогадро, гомеопатические средства могут не содержать ни одной молекулы действующего начала, остается только растворитель — спирт или вода (иногда ею импрегнируют сахар)Garattini S, Bertelé V.Homoeopathy: not a matter for drug-regulatory authorities. // Lancet. 2009 Nov 7;374(9701):1578-80. Epub 2009 Aug 10. . Таким образом, безопасность гомеопатических лекарств для организма человека многим представляется очевидной и не требующей дополнительной проверки. Тем не менее, безопасность применения гомеопатических препаратов никогда не подвергалась систематической научной проверке. Вопрос о безопасности гомеопатического метода в целом не сводится только лишь к свойствам самих препаратов. Потенциальный вред гомеопатического лечения возможен в тех случаях, когда пациент отказывается от эффективной медицинской помощи в пользу гомеопатического лечения, потенциально увеличивая риск развития нежелательных исходов заболевания, которые в противном случае могли бы быть предотвращены с помощью своевременного традиционного медицинского вмешательства. В то же время существуют препараты, называемые гомеопатическими, однако содержащие действующее вещество в значительных количествах (в низком разведении). Такие препараты могут вызывать побочные эффекты и взаимодействовать с лекарственными средствамиHomeopathy // . В 2009 году стал известен случай попытки использования гомеопатического препарата для самоубийства — певица Алекса Рей Джоэл (дочь Билли Джоэла) проглотила 15 таблеток гомеопатического препарата «Траумель», заявленного изготовителем в качестве обезболивающего средства, а затем вызвала скорую медицинскую помощь, которая отвезла её в больницу, где врачи не оказав ей никакого лечения, отпустили её домой, поскольку никакого эффекта на её организм приём этих таблеток не оказал. В 2010 году около 500 человек в Великобритании, Канаде и Австралии устроили флеш-моб — они собрались около аптек, торгующих поделками гомеопатов, и устроили себе чудовищную передозировку гомеопатическими препаратами. Никакого эффекта эти препараты не оказали ни на одного из нихКазанцева А. Растворённая магия // Вокруг Света, 21.12.2016. Гомеопатия и образование В некоторых университетах в Великобритании (Вестминстерский университет, , ) ведётся подготовка бакалавров наук по альтернативной медицине, включая и гомеопатию Гиляров А. Гомеопатия в Великобритании претендует на академический статус // Элементы.ру, 23.03.2007. Практика законодательного регулирования Законодательства разных стран по-разному регулирует использование гомеопатического метода. В России регламентируется следующими нормативными актами: * Приказ № 335 Минздрав РФ от 29.11.95. «Об использовании метода гомеопатии в практическом здравоохранении»См. В Швейцарии по итогам референдума гомеопатия была включена в обязательную страховку, что по оценке биолога А. Ю. Панчина вызвано не тем, что «так решили профессионалы», а представляет собой лишь «дань демократическому большинству». Гомеопатия и религия Евангельские христиане-баптисты негативно относятся к гомеопатии и приравнивают её к экстрасенсорике, биоэнергетике, уфологии, учению о карме и парапсихологииСтатья «Гомеопатия» на сайте христианской миссии «Свет на Востоке» . Профессор О. Прокоп, директор Института судебной медицины (ГДР), в 1971 году возникающее временное облегчение у пациента вследствие использования гомеопатических средств объяснял оккультным действиемСтатья «Медицинский оккультизм» на сайте Невросайт. Мнения представителей православия Изначально гомеопатическая теория и практика имела большое распространение в церковной среде РПЦ (как среди клира, так и среди мирян) XIX — начала XX века, и также имеет некоторое распространение и в XXI векеПравославна ли гомеопатия?Взгляд неврача на гомеопатию. Ефимов Михаил, кандидат богословия. Вопрос гомеопатии обсуждался на заседании Церковно-общественного совета по биомедицинской этике. Одним из критиков гомеопатии является председатель совета по государственной религиоведческой экспертизе при Минюсте РФ, заведующий кафедрой сектоведения ПСТГУ профессор Александр ДворкинГомеопатия — недоказанный метод. По мнению врача, священника больничного храма Новосибирской областной клинической больницы Евгения Самойлова, эффект от лечения телесных недугов с помощью гомеопатии основан на действии тёмных сил и самовнушении (плацебо), поэтому очевидна несовместимость православного вероисповедания и гомеопатии; механизмы фармакодинамики гомеопатических лекарственных веществ не изучены; широкое распространение оккультного лечения «гомеопатия» стало возможным по причине слабой информированности и мало-духовности общества; благословения православными священниками на занятия гомеопатией, возможно, являются их заблуждениемОккультная природа гомеопатии. Афонский старец Григорий, ученик и сподвижник святого Паисия Святогорца, считал, что «Гомеопатическое лечение абсолютно недопустимо для православного христианина. Я много раз слышал мнение по этому вопросу старца Паисия, называвшего гомеопатические препараты „диавольскими порошками“. Скажу больше. Лично знаю сотни людей, которых использование гомеопатического лечения увело от Церкви. В йогу, восточные религии и т. д.»Люди хотят грешить и получать за это похвалы. См. также * Маргинальная наука * Галеновые препараты * Фитотерапия * Уринотерапия * Гомеопатия Примечания Литература ; поддержка гомеопатии * Уитмонт Э. '' Психика и материя: Очерки по гомеопатии в свете психологии Юнга // Edward Whitmont, Psyche and Substance: Essays on Homeopathy in the Light of Jungian Psychology, 1982, North Atlantic Books (полный перевод книги) * , Watkins, A.D., Hyland, M.E., Shaw, S., Broomfield, J.A., Dolan, G., and Holgate, S.T. «Use of Ultramolecular Potencies of Allergen To Treat Asthmatic People Allergic to House Dust Mite: Double Blind Randomised Controlled Clinical Trial.» British Medical Journal. 2002. 324(7336):520-4. * Rastogi, D.P., Singh, V.P., Singh, V., Dey, S.K., and Rao, K. «Homeopathy in HIV Infection: A Trial Report of Double-Blind Placebo Controlled Study.» . 1999. 88(2):49-57. ; критика гомеопатии * ''Водовозов А. В. Гомеопатия: растворённая медицина // Популярная механика, № 10, 2009 * Казанцева А. Растворённая магия // Вокруг света, № 2 (2905), февраль 2016 * * |заглавие=Science degrees without the science |оригинал= |ссылка=http://www.dcscience.net/colquhoun-nature-07.pdf |автор издания= |издание=Nature |тип= |место= |издательство= |год=2007 |volume=446 |pages=373–374 |isbn= |issn= |doi= |bibcode= |arxiv= |pmid= |язык= |ref=Colquhoun|archiveurl= |archivedate=}} * |заглавие=Degrees in homeopathy slated as unscientific (Special Report) |оригинал= |ссылка=http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v446/n7134/full/446352a.html |автор издания= |издание=Nature |тип= |место= |издательство= |год=2007|volume=446 |pages=352–353 |isbn= |issn= |doi= |bibcode= |arxiv= |pmid= |язык= |ref=Giles|archiveurl= |archivedate=}} * Holmes O. W. Homeopathy and Its Kindred Delusions // Examining Holistic Medicine. / Eds. Douglas Stalker, . , 1985. 406 p. Ссылки Ссылки по гомеопатии * Статьи и книги по истории, теории и практике гомеопатии * Книги по гомеопатии в библиотеке Lib.ru * Беллавите П., Ортолани Р., Понтаролло Ф., Питари Дж., Конфорти А. «Иммунология и гомеопатия». Лекция 5. Обоснование принципа подобия // , 2007; 4:149-163. Оригинал статьи Критика гомеопатии ; на русском языке * Гиляров А. Гомеопатия в Великобритании претендует на академический статус // Элементы.ру, 23.03.2007 * * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия — беспредельный обман» (Фраудкаталог) * Статья «Медицинский оккультизм» на сайте Невросайт; на других языках * DC’s IMPROBABLE SCIENCE page * Ben Goldacre. The end of homeopathy? (перевод) * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия» (Фраудкаталог) * Skeptical Guide to Homeopathic History, Theories, and Current Practices * — короткометражный фильм, высмеивающий гомеопатию Другое * Бурлакова Е. Б., Конрадов А. А., Мальцева Е. Л. Действие сверхмалых доз биологически активных веществ и низкоинтенсивных физических факторов // Химическая физика. 2003. Т. 22. № 2 * * Jacobs, J., Jimenez, L.M., Malthouse, S., Chapman, E., Crothers, D., Masuk, M., and Jonas, W.B. «Homeopathic Treatment of Acute Childhood Diarrhea: Results from a Clinical Trial in Nepal.» . 2000. 6(2):131-9. * Oberbaum, M., Yaniv, I., Ben-Gal, Y., Stein, J., Ben-Zvi, N., Freedman, L. S., and Branski, D. «A Randomized, Controlled Clinical Trial of the Homeopathic Medication Traumeel S in the Treatment of Chemotherapy-Induced Stomatitis in Children Undergoing Stem Cell Transplantation.» . 2001. 92(3):684-90. * Taylor, M.A., Reilly, D., Llewellyn-Jones, R.H., McSharry, C., and Aitchison, T.C. «Randomised Controlled Trial of Homoeopathy versus Placebo in Perennial Allergic Rhinitis with Overview of Four Trial Series.» British Medical Journal. 2000. 321(7259):471-6. * Vickers, A.J. and Smith, C. «Homoeopathic Oscillococcinum for Preventing and Treating Influenza and Influenza-Like Syndromes.» Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews. 2002. (2):CD001957. * Vickers, A.J., Fisher, P., Smith, C., Wyllie, S.E., and Rees, R. «Homeopathic Arnica 30x Is Ineffective for Muscle Soreness After Long-Distance Running: A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial.» . 1998. 14(3):227-31. * Weiser, M., Gegenheimer, L.H., and Klein, P. «A Randomized Equivalence Trial Comparing the Efficacy and Safety of Luffa comp.-Heel Nasal Spray with Cromolyn Sodium Spray in the Treatment of Seasonal Allergic Rhinitis.» . 1999. 6(3):142-8. * Weiser, M., Strosser, W., and Klein, P. «Homeopathic vs Conventional Treatment of Vertigo: A Randomized Double-Blind Controlled Clinical Study.» . 1998. 124(8):879-85. *